


she hates me.

by matt_writes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, im just tired man, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_writes/pseuds/matt_writes
Summary: a vent; a dumb vent.





	she hates me.

_ … _

_ why? what did i do? _

_ i dont recall doing anything terrible or bizzare, so why does maki hate me? _

_ its probably just my existence. me  _ ** _alone._ **

_ im an annoyance, so maybe thats what pushed her over edge. thats what made her hate me. _

_ but, why? why couldnt she just..tell me instead of shutting me out? _

_ why?  _ ** _why?_ **

_ it hurts so much more than just being told that im hated. but, why? why does it hurt so much  _ ** _more?_ **

_ i hate this. _

_ … _

_ wait, why  _ ** _do _ ** _ i hate this? its not like i feel much because of her emotions towards me. _

_ so, why does it hurt so damn much? _

_ i dont know, and i probably never will. _

_ that just makes all of this pointless. _

_ all of my feelings are pointless, and so is this situation. _

_ its. _

_ all. _

_ pointless. _


End file.
